It is a well-accepted fact that umbrellas provide a functionality as an everyday necessity. As would be known, the structure of umbrellas effectively provides shade and protection to the user from extreme and inclement weather conditions, such as e.g. when it rains heavily, when it is extremely hot and there is a severe amount of ultraviolet radiation reaching the surface of the earth, or just simply when it snows or there is hail together with an intensely windy condition outside. These apparatuses come in many different shapes and forms ranging from large patio and beach umbrellas to more compact, and usually collapsible personal umbrellas. These extreme weather conditions may not be well-tolerated physically nor psychologically, and can therefore exhibit inconveniences that are especially felt by parents when they have to walk their children to school or any other place. This especially holds true, because not only are the parents faced with ensuring the safety of the children by holding their hands when for example crossing streets etc., but unfavorable weather conditions can also result in potential unforeseen injury of the parents, as well as the children. While holding the hand of the child, the parent would similarly have to hold on to the umbrella, while trying to cover him or herself, as well as the child, so as to get full and efficient protection from a given harsh weather condition. Therefore, as can be realized, it is not an easy task to safely walk for the parent and the child sharing the same umbrella, as one would have to concentrate on a plurality of occurrences all happening at the same time in order to potentially avoid being subjected to any number of the hereinabove mentioned harmful stimuli.
Notwithstanding this, though there may exist prior art in this area that generally relates to umbrellas having two handles, however, the two handles are not retractable and extendable in relation to one another, having a first upper handle that can be held by the parent and a second lower handle that is held by the child. It follows that in light of this, to date, the prior art is still lacking a dual handle umbrella, wherein the handles are extendable, and are situated at different heights of the umbrella. Thus, they neglect to solve the prior mentioned considerations.
As such, in light of the challenges faced thus far, there still remains an unmet need for an umbrella that addresses the presented shortcomings. More essentially, there is a need for a flexible umbrella design having a physical dual handle configuration that can be operated by an adult and a child simultaneously under extreme and inclement weather conditions that can address and provide a solution to the above-mentioned problems faced thus far.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to overcome these and other issues and shortcomings associated with conventional umbrellas presented heretofore exhibiting two handles. In consequence of this, the present embodiments of the invention now provide such a novel solution to this problem, and others evident to those of ordinary skill in the art. As such, they satisfy the need of providing an easily operable umbrella having two grasping handles that are spaced apart and that are easily retractable and extendable. These and other objects will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art in light of the specification, claims, and drawings appended hereto.